Fifteen Minutes
by SMKLegacy
Summary: Sara becomes a test subject for Grissom. Response to 4-25 Unbound Immprov Challenge.


**Fifteen Minutes**

TEASER:Sara becomes a test subject for Grissom.Response to the 4-25 Unbound Improv Challenge.

RATING: M for sexual content

SPOILERS: Season 5 through "Committed".

DISCLAIMERS: Delayed response to the challenge because I was away on vacation, so although "Committed" hadn't aired when the lines were given, I'm exercising my authorial prerogative to use what's in my head.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews appreciated, archived at my site, and have you noticed how lame the new CBS site is for CSI? I liked the old one better, even if the episode guide was kind of a pain. First and last lines given, 1000 word limit for the story itself; according to MS Word 2003, I made it with 57 words to spare.

**CSI CSI CSI**

_She suppressed a shudder as the steel barred door clanged closed behind her_. After three days at the psychiatric hospital, the last thing Sara wanted was a close encounter with a locked room. The thing she wanted most, however, was a date with Grissom, which apparently, at least this time, entailed a close encounter with a locked room.

"You sure you're okay with this? I, um, well . . ." Grissom stood on the other side of the door, looking at her with clouds of concern in his deep blue eyes.

Sara sighed, but smiled at his as best she could through the pounding of her heart in her chest. "I know. You need to test the validity of the test conditions in order to judge the data in the article you're reviewing. I agreed to this, Gris. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"You promised me dinner and dancing, Gris. I'll be more than fine."

If she could make him smile like he did just at that moment once a day for the rest of her life, she would die a happy woman.

"So you're saying that if I feed you and take you for a twirl or two, I can cure all that ails you?"

She leaned against the bars and put her mouth as close to him as she could. "No, but it's a damned good start."

"I will take that into consideration. You ready? Fifteen minutes."

"Right. Call out to you every time I think a minute has gone by and you end it when I tell you fifteen, regardless of how long it's actually been."

"You got it. I'll shut the lights off from outside." He turned on his heel and left the windowless room.

A few seconds later, the lights went out, leaving her in more complete darkness than she had ever experienced before. Sara started counting, using her heart rate to estimate 60 seconds. Her resting heart rate usually came to 68, but to accommodate what she assumed would be a slight increase, she counted to 76 before she called out her first minute.

She did the same thing fourteen more times, careful to keep her breathing as controlled as she could and her attention focused on counting to 76. "Fifteen minutes!" she yelled.

The lights came back on and Grissom sauntered in with a superior smile on his face.

She jumped up and down as she held on to the bars. "What? How'd I do?"

"I never said I'd tell you, Sara." He grinned with a wicked rise of his eyebrows. "I could make you try it again, because, you know, I hold the key."

She could tell from the puff of his cheeks that he was enjoying teasing her, and that he really was teasing her. She decided to get some of her own back and speared him with her eyes. "Grissom, tell me about your ultimate fantasy."

He moved into the room until he was pressed up against the bars, his body making odd contact with hers along the length of her torso. She shivered when he grabbed her hands in his, and her knees went weak when he growled low in his throat. "You, Sara. You are my ultimate fantasy."

"Tell me more." She couldn't have controlled her breathing or slowed her racing heart if she'd tried just now, with him pushed against her through the incomplete wall and his breath racing along her ear as he spoke above her.

"I imagine you in a deep green lace gown, clinging to your body like a second skin until it flows down into a skirt. It's all you're wearing, and taking it off of you takes much more than fifteen minutes as I lift it up millimeter by millimeter, licking and kissing at each cell of skin."

She moaned and laid her head against their clasped hands to feel his knuckles along her cheek.

He sucked in a breath before he went on. "And when I have finally removed the gown from you, I start all over again, cherishing your entire body with my mouth and my hands until you have screamed in ecstasy three times over and are begging me to come inside to complete you."

Her face flushed with the heat of the images he created in her head. She groaned when she felt him pull away, but a moment later, the bars fell away from her and he pulled her to him, encircling her with his strong arms. His beard tickled her neck as he delved in to nuzzle at the sensitive skin there.

"You still up for dinner and dancing?" he asked as he moved up to sweep his tongue around her ear.

All she could do was whimper.

"I could give you fifteen minutes alone to think about it, Sara." He let her go and stepped away.

Through the haze of pulsing arousal, she could see the effort he was making to keep backing away from her.

"You just have to choose if it's your fifteen minutes or the real fifteen minutes." His breathing, she noticed, was heavy and rapid. "One is longer than the other. I'm stepping out now . . ."

She rushed him, slamming him into the wall as she threw herself into his arms and attacked the bare skin at the v of his shirt with her lips. After a moment of her own licking and sucking, she looked up into his deep blue eyes. "The only dinner I want tonight is Chinese takeout and the only dancing I want is between the sheets."

_His eyes twinkling with mischief, he leaned in and kissed her._

**--FIN--**


End file.
